Crazy little thing called love
by dreaming starlet
Summary: Draco und Giny treffen sich ganz zufällig und man erfährt die wahren Hintergründe des 6. Teils...
1. May I love?

Also, das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich hier hochlade. Mal schauen, vielleicht gefällt sie sogar dem einem oder anderen.

Nachdem ich den 6. Harry-Potter-Band gelesen hab, konnt ich nicht widerstehen und musste anfangen das hier zu schreiben. Ich bin noch nicht fertig, aber wahrscheinlich find ich erst nach den Ferien wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. Also kanns ein Weilchen dauern. g

Für alle, die das Buch nocht nicht gelesen haben, Lieber nicht lesen: SPOILER! Nicht so direkt, aber ich sags mal vorsichtshalber.

Aber jetzt halt ich den Mund. Der Titel is von einem Lied von Queen geklaut, das ich noch nie wirklich gehört hab, aber irgendwie is es vielleicht ganz passend. Also jetzt reichts. Viel Spaß

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Es war Nacht in Hogwarts und alle Schüler waren in ihren Häusern.

Die Gänge waren verlassen und nur noch vereinzelt brannten Lichter.

Nur in einem dunklen Korridor im dritten Stock saß ein Junge auf dem Boden. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben und lehnte zusammengekauert an der kalten Wand.

Und ab und zu drang ein leises Schluchzen durch seine Hände.

Vergeblich versuchte Draco seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ein Junge weinte nicht! Erst recht nicht ein Malfoy! Und einer der Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords schon gar nicht!

Aber es half nichts. Zu sehr litt er unter dem Druck Voldemorts, zu groß war die Angst vor einer Bestrafung, zu stark die Sorge um seine Mutter und zu erschreckend die eigenen Schuldgefühle.

Dergleichen hatte er zuvor nicht gekannt. Von Kindheit an war er dazuerzogen worden, die Schlammblütler zu hassen. Er hatte es nur als richtig empfunden, sie zu drangsalieren und zu quälen. Auch seinen Feinde unter den Schülern hatte er geschadet, wo immer es ging. Und schon immer war ihm klar gewesen, das die Ärmeren, die Kleineren und Schwächeren nichts zu sagen hatten. Er war ihnen schließlich überlegen.

Wie oft hatte er Harry Potter und seine Freunde beschimpft und verraten, wie oft mit seinen Flüchen bis in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Doch das hier war anders. Es ging nicht mehr um das Ansehen der Mitschüler oder seinen albernen Stolz. Es ging nicht einmal mehr darum, Minderwertige zu vertreiben.

Hier ging es um nicht weniger, als einen Auftrag vom dunklen Lord persönlich, der ihm helfen würde, endlich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu sein. Und ihm helfen würde die Welt von allen Muggelgeborenen zu befreien, und von allen, die ihm auch nur im Geringsten im Wege standen. Und vor allem ging es diesesmal um Mord.

Er hatte immer gedacht, es würde ihm kein Problem bereiten, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu sprechen und Menschen zu töten. Er hatte geglaubt, er würde niemals zögern Harry oder Dumbledore umzubringen, wenn er nur die Macht hätte.

Doch je mehr Voldemort drängte, desto mehr musste Draco feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Ihm Gegenteil, es bereitete ihm sogar große Probleme!

Natürlich, es war richtig so, doch nun fühlte er etwas in sich, dass er noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was es war. Mitleid? Angst? Er war nicht so kalt, wie er gedacht hatte.

Insgeheim war er froh gewesen, dass die verfluchte Halskette Katie nicht umgebracht hatte, und dass sie niemals zu ihrem Empfänger gekommen war.

Er war an diesem Tag nur herumgesessen und hatte versucht sich abzulenken. Doch das Bild eines toten Körpers, der da am Boden lag, hatte ihn nicht losgelassen, so heftig er auch versucht hatte, sich einzureden, er sei auf dem besten Weg Voldemorts bester Gefolgsmann zu werden.

Aber er wollte ihn nicht töten! Er wollte den Auftrag nicht ausführen!

Aber er musste.

Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und zu seiner Scham spürte er, wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunterfloss.

Voldemort bedrohte ihn und seine Familie. Er würde sie alle umbringen, wenn er den Auftrag nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigte. Seit Wochen arbeitete er an einer Möglichkeit, die Todesser in die Schule zu bringen und hoffte, sie würden ihm helfen.

Doch das beruhigte ihn nicht. Er hatte schlichtweg Todesangst.

Und dann hörte er Schritte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch er sah nur einen undeutlichen Schatten. Hektisch wischte er sich über die Augen und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Lumos!", rief er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glühte und ein heller Lichtschein umfasste nun, die beiden Personen, die beide überrascht erstarrte waren. Es war ein Mädchen, das gekommen war, eine Gryffindor mit langen roten Haaren. Ginny Weasly. Draco stöhnte innerlich entsetzt auf. Ausgerechnet sie musste ihn so finden. Doch noch immer zögerte er und rührte sich nicht. „Was ist los?", fragte er sich selbst. Jeden anderen hätte er längst angeschrieen, oder einen Fluch auf ihn losgelassen. Sie hatte seine Tränen gesehen, er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, sie würde es weitererzählen und sein Ruf wäre ruiniert! Aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

Die Art wie sie ihn ansah hielt ihn davon ab.

In ihren Augen lag keine Spur des Hasses, den die Weaslys ihm gewöhnlich entgegenbrachten. Kein zorniges Funkeln war in ihrem Blick nur Erstaunen und... Besorgnis?

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Keiner hatte ihn je so angesehen! Weder seine Eltern noch seine sogenannten Freunde, nicht einmal Pansy strahlten so viel Wärme aus, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Noch immer starrte er sie wortlos an.

Minutenlang schwiegen sie sich an, bis Ginny sich schließlich ein Herz fasste. „Draco? Ähm, alles in Ordnung?" Draco hörte wie ihre Stimme leicht zitterte und nickte nur. Er wusste keine Erklärung, die er ihr geben konnte. Und angreifen würde er sie nicht mehr, das war ihm jetzt klar. Er konnte es nicht. Er hatte schon wieder versagt. Bei diesem Gedanken zogen sich seine Eingeweide zusammen und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Draco?" Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm zögernd seine Hände. „Was ist los mit dir? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Ein Schauer durchlief ihn und schnell wich er ihrer Berührung. „Nein, kannst du nicht. Ich.. ich komm schon klar", antwortete Draco mit rauer Stimme. Fast panisch drehte er sich um und ging schnell den Gang hinunter, aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Das durfte nicht sein! Wütend verfluchte er sich selbst für sein Verhalten. Was sollte das? Das Weasly-mädchen einfach stehen lassen. Weglaufen! Er durfte das nicht!

Zu seinem Entsetzten war ihm gerade aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war. Und wie gerne er sich von ihr hätte trösten lassen..

Doch das war Unsinn. Draco Malfoy konnte sich nicht in Ginny Weasly verlieben!

Hinter der nächsten Ecke blieb er stehen und blickte vorsichtig zurück.

Und da sah er sie immer noch stehen, im Licht ihres eigenen Zauberstabs, wie sie ihm verwirrt und besorgt nach schaute.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ja, das war das erste Kapitel. Viel von dem was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte, kam noch gar nicht vor, aber wie gesagt: Zeitmangel

Ich werds irgendwann fortsetzen. Ciao


	2. How does it feel

Hi Leute,

jetzt gehts endlich mal weiter.

Ja, eigentlich gibts nicht viel mehr dazu zu saagen.

Danke für deine Review, Viki!

Und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

2.

Ziellos wanderte Ginny durch die Gänge. Sie konnte dieses Gesicht nicht vergessen. Sie versuchte krampfhaft an Dean zu denken, doch dann tauchte Harrys Gesicht auf.

Und gleich darauf verwandelte er sich in Draco Malfoy, der sie so verzweifelt angestarrt hatte, dass sich die Erinnerung unauslöschbar in ihr eingebrannt hatte. Ihr Kopf

brummte und alle Gedanken verschwammen, alle Erinnerungen drehten sich im Kreis. Nur eine einzige Erkenntnis war deutlich, war viel zu deutlich.

Sie spürte Draco Malfoy gegenüber weder Abscheu noch Hass noch Schadenfreude. Vielmehr wurde ihr warm ums Herz wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Bitte nicht! Lass es nicht das sein, wonach es sich anfühlt! Das kann nicht sein! Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an eine der beruhigend kalten Mauern und presste die Hände an die

Schläfen.

Nein Nein Nein! Alles sprach dagegen, alles! Er hatte sich einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, ihr so zu begegnen. Sie war eh schon so verwirrt.

Bill würde Fleur heiraten und war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen; Ron knutschte wo es nur ging Lavender Brown ab, Hermine redete nicht mehr mit ihm, Dean nervte sie

eigentlich nur noch und Harry, der sich immer wieder in ihre Träume schlich und den sie liebte, seit sie ihn kannte, ging mit Luna zu Slughorns Party! Warum war eigentlich

alles so kompliziert!

„Weil Gefühlsdinge immer kompliziert sind", sagte eine sanfte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Die Liebe macht alles anders" „Aber warum führt sie immer zu Schmerz?", fragte sie

sich stumm.

Die Stimme antwortete: „Tut sie nicht! Es scheint nur so. Am Ende hat alles seine Richtigkeit, du wirst sehen. Folge nur deinem Herzen!" „Aber Harry will nichts von mir

wissen" „Vielleicht ist es nicht Harry, der alles zum Guten wendet...!" „Aber ich bin nicht in Draco verliebt!" Doch keiner antwortete und Ginny schlug die Augen auf.

Hatte sie jetzt geträumt?

Egal. Dieser innere Monolog hatte einiges klarere gemacht. So wenig sie es sich eingestehen wollte, aber sie liebte nicht Dean. Und sie liebte auch nicht Harry. Sie liebte den

Jungen, den sie am allerwenigsten zum Freund haben wollte. Sie seufzte resigniert und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal. Sie musste diesen Abend vergessen.

Wenig später lag sie im Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Und sie hoffte von Harry zu träumen, damit schnell alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen lief. Und immer wieder

murmelte sie den Namen, bis sie einschlief. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Draco, Draco, Draco,...

3.

Die Wochen vergingen und sowohl Draco als auch Ginny gelang es, ihre Begegnung zu verdrängen. Die momentane Aufregung, die im Schloss herrschte machte es ihnen

einfach.

Nach dem spektakulären Quidditchspiel wurde Ginny Harrys Freundin und Draco arbeitete weiter für Voldemort.

Doch es gab keine Nacht, in der er nicht an sie dachte.

Keine Nacht in der er nicht Harry mehr beneidete, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte und ihm Rache schwor. Und in der er sich nicht in diese eine Nacht zurückwünschte.

Er hatte alles versucht um dagegen anzukämpfen, aber es war hoffnungslos. Er hatte angefangen, sich in dem Korridor aufzuhalten, wann immer er Zeit hatte, doch sie kam

nie wieder vorbei. Ihre zufälligen Begegnungen blieben kühl und jeder ignorierte den anderen tunlichst. Doch wenn sich ihre Hände in dem Gedränge der großen Halle

berührten, überlief ihn ein kalter Schauder und er glaubte zu beobachten, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam.

Aber nie brachte er den Mut auf, sie anzusprechen. Und dass war etwas, das Draco Malfoy völlig unbekannt war. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn verrückt und das trieb ihn in

den Wahnsinn. Alle anderen Dinge verloren an Bedeutung. Und letztendlich machte sie den ersten Schritt. Unbeabsichtigt. Aber sie benutzte zum ersten Mal seit Monaten

wieder den Korridor vor dem Da-und-Fort-Raum.

Lange hatte sie diesen Weg vermieden, sie wollte ihm nicht begegnen. Eigentlich die größte Ironie, wo sie doch nicht von ihm loskam. Aber die alte Liebe zu Harry und die

Tatsache, dass es Draco Malfoy war, den sie treffen könnte, ließ sie jeder Begegnung ausweichen. Bis schließlich ihr Stolz siegte. Sie war spät dran und der kürzeste Weg um

noch vor der Nachtruhe in den Turm zu kommen war besagter Gang.

Doch sie sollte dort nicht ankommen. Denn als sie schnellen Schrittes um die Kurve eilte, sah sie eine schlanke, große Gestalt an der Wand lehnen. Im sanften Schimmer einer

Kerze leuchteten seine blonden Haare und er sah sie mit undurchdringlichen, grauen Augen an.

Er sah erschrocken aus, und trotzdem umspielte ein überraschend schüchternes Lächeln seine Lippen. Ginny erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Instinktiv presste sie ihre Bücher

gegen die Brust und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sag was, tu was!", rief es in ihrem Kopf aber ihr Gehirn schien leergefegt. Und wieder einmal standen sie sich stumm

gegenüber.

Bis Draco aufstand und auf sie zukam. Sein Blick war entschlossen und ängstlich zugleich und fing das Mädchen mit einer unglaublichen Intensität. Ohne zu wissen, wie ihr

geschah, versank Ginny in diesem Blick. Und als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, fielen ihr die Bücher aus den Händen, sie schloss die Augen und nahm nichts anderes mehr

wahr, als diesen Kuss. Sie dachte nicht an Harry, nicht an Ron, nicht an irgendwelche Vorurteile, eigentlich nur, dass es sich verdammt gut anfühlte, wie Draco sie in den

Armen hielt.

Nach einer unbestimmbaren Zeit ließ er von ihr ab und der Junge und das Mädchen standen verwirrt lächelnd da. Der Zauber des Augenblicks war verflogen und all die

Zweifel und Schuldgefühle stoben wieder auf sie ein. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, alles zu verdrängen, warf sich Ginny in Dracos Arme, der sie dankbar auffing. Seine

größte Angst, sie könne weglaufen, war gebannt. Doch leider wusste auch er nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Und so entschloss er sich, zu gehen. Es war Teil seiner Natur, sich nicht um ihre Gefühle zu kümmern. Doch bei diesem Mädchen schien alles anders. Als er ihren Griff

vorsichtig löste, tat ihm ihr entsetzter Blick im Herzen weh. „Keine Angst. Komm morgen wieder her. Ich werde da sein.", flüsterte er noch, bevor er sie endgültig im

Dunkeln stehen ließ und in die Kerker eilte. Er sprach mit keinem und ging sofort zu Bett. Er konnte ihren Duft noch riechen, fühlte ihre sanften Berührungen und sah vor

sich den warmen Schimmer ihrer Haare, bevor er einschlief. Und er war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	3. Everything changes

So, weiter gehts. Langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende.

Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich mir das ganze zu Anfang noch anders gedacht hatte, aber was solls. Jetzt is es halt so...

Vielleicht passt dieser Teil auch nicht ganz rein. Aber er gehört trotzdem dazu.

4.

Schon am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich wieder und von da an, fast jeden Tag. Am Anfang noch

verstohlen und heimlich in dem geheimen Raum, später in Hogsmead oder irgendwo auf dem

Gelände. Und auch heute waren sie in einem Cafe in Hogsmead verabredet.

Ginny war nervös, als sie den Weg entlang lief. Heute war allgemeines Ausflugswochende. Das ganze

Dorf war von Schülern bevölkert. Und irgendwo waren auch Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ginny

fühlte die Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen. Noch hatte sie sich keinem anvertraut. Niemand

wusste von ihr und Draco. Alle dachten, sie sei mit Harry zusammen. War sie ja auch! Sie

liebte ihn, aber Draco.. Sie seufzte. Er ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, sie konnte nicht aufhören

an ihn zu denken! Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, doch sie konnte nichts sagen. Dazu war sie

zu unsicher. Denn trotz ihrer Gefühle für Draco, konnte sie ihm nicht so begegnen, wie sie es

wollte. Ihre Treffen waren.., nun ja, seltsam. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden, sie verhielten

sich auch nicht wie ein Paar. Erst wenn sie sich verabschiedeten, küssten sie sich lang und

innig und dann hätten sie sich am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Doch immer holte sie die

Wirklichkeit ein. Entweder es drohte, entdeckt zu werden, oder sie hatten keine Zeit mehr und

jede Gelegenheit zu reden war vorbei. Und vor dieser verkrampften Atmosphäre hatte Ginny

Angst. Angst, neben ihm zu sitzen und sich zu fragen, ob es richtig war, was sie da tat. Ob sie

das eigentlich wollte. Und fast wäre sie wieder weggelaufen. Eigentlich war sie nur bei ihrer

ersten Begegnung ungezwungen miteinander umgegangen. Da hatte er sie umarmt und

geküsst! Entgegen aller Erwartungen war Draco Malfoy nämlich nicht so forsch und

selbstbewusst, wie er sich gab. Das heißt, vielleicht war er das, aber nicht Ginny gegenüber.

Er war viel zu zurückhaltend. Auch für ich selbst unerklärlich! Wenn er sie sah, wollte er

nichts, als nah bei ihr sein, doch wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, fehlte ihm der Mut.

Doch nun starteten sie einen neuen Versuch.

Ginny huschte durch die Masse der Schüler, immer darauf bedacht, keinem zu begegnen, den

sie besser kannte und keiner durfte sehen, mit wem sie sich traf.

Es wäre das Gespräch der Schule! Ginny Weasly und Draco Malfoy!

Ein Skandal. Und ihr war es unangenehm. Sie wollte sich nicht beobachtet fühlen.

Mit all diesen Gefühlen im Kopf, betrat sie schließlich, dass kleine Cafe am Rande des

Dorfes. Wie fast immer saß Draco schon an einem der Eckplätze. Als er sie sah, stand er

lächelnd auf, küsste sie und setzte sich dann schnell wieder hin. Ginny biss die Zähne

zusammen und senkte den Blick. Wenn er sich doch nur einmal neben sie setzten würde und

sie umarmen. Nur einmal! Doch als Draco sie ansah, lächelte sie schon wieder. Sie fand keine

Worte um ihm das zu sagen. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich und tranken ihren Cappuccino,

doch auf einmal geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes. Die Tür ging auf und herein kamen

ausgerechnet Ron und Lavender, wie immer eng umschlungen.

Ohne lange zu zögern, zog Draco die erstarrte Ginny unter den Tisch und legte ihr den Finger

auf den Mund. Sie nickte nur stumm und klammerte sich unbewusst an seinen Arm. Wenn

Ron sie hier sah! Er würde ausraste, Draco anfallen und es der ganzen Schule erzählen. Und

Harry. Beim Gedanken an ihn spürte sie einen Stich im Herzen, doch dann sah sie wieder

Draco neben sich, der sie nun eng an sich gedrückt hatte und nun tat ihr Herz einen Sprung.

Wie konnte sie jemals einen der beiden nicht lieben? Gerade in diesen Sturm aus Gedanken

drang Dracos Flüstern an ihr Ohr. „Raus jetzt!" Er nahm ihre Hand, kletterte unter dem Tisch

vor, ließ einen Geldschein darauf fallen und rannte mit ihr aus der Hintertür.

Niemand hatte sie bemerkt. Draco lachte erleichtert. „So schau, nichts passiert. Dann müssen

wir eben in Zukunft aufpassen! Oder du sagst Harry endlich, mit wem du wirklich zusammen

bist!" „Was?" Jetzt war Ginny mit dem Nerven am Ende. Die Begegnung mit Ron hatte sie

aufgeregt und endlich sah sie eine Gelegenheit mit Draco zu reden und vielleicht alles ins

Reine zu bringen. Sie wollte keine Spielchen mehr spielen!

„Draco, ich fühle mich nicht, als wäre ich deine Freundin!" Auf einmal schrie sie fast! „Du

behandelst mich nicht so! Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir nicht alles nur einbilde!" Ihr wäre

noch mehr eingefallen, doch der entsetzte Ausdruck in Dracos Augen ließ sie verstummen.

An Stelle des üblichen selbstbewussten Blitzens, oder der herausfordernden oder tiefsinnigen

Blicke war jetzt Schreck und eine dunkle Traurigkeit getreten. „Komm!", sagte er leise mit

neidergeschlagenen Augen und lief weg von Hogsmead, direkt in den Wald dahinter. Ginny

lief ihm nach. Als sie endlich außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, hielt er endlich an. „Was

kann ich machen, Ginny? Es tut mir leid! Ich hab nie für ein Mädchen mehr gefühlt, als für

dich!" Flehend sah er sie an. Und Ginny bekam unwahrscheinliches Mitleid mit ihm. Doch

jetzt musste es geklärt werden. „Ich weiß! Draco, ich liebe dich, aber ich kanns so schwer

zeigen! Ich bin ja selbst schuld! Aber weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, du hilfst mir! Wenn ich

mich nicht traue mich an dich zu lehnen oder irgendetwas zu tun, was zeigt, wie gern ich dich

hab, warum tust du´s nicht? Ich hab bestimmt nichts dagegen. Sei einfach mal hartnäckiger!

Ich bin nicht so stark, wie du denkst! Ich brauch jemanden, der mich in den Arm nimmt! Und

ich kann mich nicht offen mit dir zeigen! Es würde uns beide ruinieren!" Während sie redete

waren ihr die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und jetzt schluchzte sie hemmungslos und war

wütend auf sich selbst. Warum war sie nur ehrlich und mutig, wenn sie ihre Gefühle nicht

mehr zurückhalten konnte? Warum musste sie so ein Drama daraus machen?

Doch Draco schien nicht böse zu sein. Er sah etwas verunsichert aus, doch schon legte er die

Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Nie wieder werde ich dich so behandeln! Ich geb mir

Mühe!", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Und dann fielen sie beide ins Moos und blieben dort liegen,

eng aneinander geschmiegt, erst unter Tränen und dann in tiefstem Einvernehmen. Sie redeten

endlich über all die tieferen Dinge, über die sie nie sprechen konnte und als sie schließlich

einfach nur nebeneinander lagen und sich küssten oder in den Himmel schauten, da war es

keine beunruhigende Stille mehr. Nur gemeinsames Glück.

Weiter passierte nichts an diesem Nachmittag, doch von da an, waren sie zumindest eine

Sorge los. Das einzige, was Ginny jetzt noch Bauchschmerzen bereitete war Harry. Es fiel ihr

nicht leicht, beide Beziehungen gleichzeitig zu führen, doch es war einfach zu einfach sich

zum Lernen zu entschuldigen, schließlich schrieb sie Prüfungen! Doch bevor sie in dieser

Sache eine Entscheidung treffen musste, wurde die ihr abgenommen. Auf unschöne Weise.

Draco wurde über Wochen hinweg immer unruhiger und traf sich seltener mit ihr. Ihr Glück

war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Ginny machte sich Sorgen um ihn, doch sie wusste nicht,

was Draco belastete. Sie wusste nicht, dass er immer noch versuchte, Lord Voldemorts

Befehle zu befolgen, nicht, dass seine Familie und sein Leben bedroht wurden!

Als Harry Draco mit dem Fluch des Halbblutprinzen schwer verletzte, wurde sie vollkommen

verstört und zog sich nun auch von Harry zurück. Immer mehr stritt sie mit sich selbst um ihre

Zuneigung zu einem der beiden. Sogar als Harry verschwand und er mit Dumbledore auf die

Suche nach dem Horkrux ging, konnte ihre Sorge um ihn Draco nicht völlig aus ihrem Herzen

verdrängen. Und so taten ihr Harrys Verdächtigungen ihm gegenüber im Herzen weh. Doch

ihr Vertrauen zu Draco war durch die neusten Vorfälle erschüttert und obwohl sie ihn noch

liebte, stand sie mit Ron Wache in dem Korridor, in dem sie sich einst zum ersten Mal geküsst

hatten.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ja, ich weiß, dieser seltsame Mittelteil...

Aber ich wollte das schreiben, was ich an dieser Geschichte für wichtig hielt und das kommt nun mal erst am Ende.

Folglich ist der Rest des Schuljahrs etwas gekürzt, alles klar?


	4. The end of a love affair

So, der Schluss kommt!

Mal wieder hat ich den von Anfang an im Kopf...

Ob ich ihn allerdings so rübergebracht hab, wie ich wollte, weiß ich nicht.

Aber damit is diese Geschichte zumindest vorerst beendet.

5. Draco stand hinter der Tür im Da-und-Fort-Raum. Sein Herz schlug schnell und sein Atem

ging ungleichmäßig. Vor der Tür sah er Ron und Ginny patroulieren und hinter

ihm standen wartend die Todesser, die er hergeholt hatte. „Mach schon Malfoy!",. schrie einer

von ihnen und er wusste, jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Er würde Dumbledore töten und

danach würde ihn Ginny hassen! Diese Vorstellung ließ ich verzweifeln, doch er hatte keine

Wahl! Das zwischen ihnen hätte nie funktioniert! Sie waren zu verschieden, sie standen auf

verschiedenen Seiten! Doch er musste sich von ihr verabschieden. Auch wenn sie es nicht

wusste. Also holte er einmal tief Luft, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und im Korridor wurde

es schwarz. Er hörte die erschrockenen Rufe der Geschwister und die leisen Tritte, der

Todesser, die nach wenigen Sekunden schon verschwunden waren und nun ins Schloss

ausströmten. Er selbst konnte durch einen Zauber sehen und schlich nun auf Ginny zu.

„Ron, verdammt, wo bist du?" „Ich bin hier! Malfoy hat uns ausgetrickst!" Ginny biss sich

auf die Lippe um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ja, Malfoy war ihnen entkommen. Und das

hieß auch, Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte schon immer etwas im Schilde geführt! Er hatte

sie hintergangen! Blind tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang. Sie versuchte, nicht an Draco zu

denken, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Sie versuchte sich den alten, gemeinen Draco

Malfoy vorzustellen und ihn zu hassen, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Sie war enttäuscht von

ihm und hatte bei sich die Beziehung beendet. Doch sie sah immer nur seine liebevollen

grauen Augen, wenn er sie angesehen hatte.

Und dann spürte sie eine Hand in der ihren.

Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein, doch sie schrie nicht. Sie kannte diese Hände, die jetzt ihre

Arme hochstrichen, ihr Gesicht streichelten, ihren Körper! Sie stand wie versteinert und

wehrte sich nicht, gegen die Lippen, die sich auf die Ihren drückten, nicht gegen den Körper,

der sie eng an die Wand drückte. Eigentlich hätte sie schreien müssen, Ron alamieren! Doch

sie konnte nicht denken. Ihr Kopf war leergefegt, sie nahm nur noch Dracos Berührungen

wahr, seine Küsse und Finger, die über ihren Körper wanderten. Dann ein letzter Kuss und er

war weg. Sie hörte noch wie sich laufende Schritte entfernten und ihm nachsetzte, ohne etwas

sehen zu können.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie an der Wand. Mit Mühe brachte sie einige Worte

zu Rons Beruhigung heraus, bevor sie zu Boden rutschte. Sie zitterte immer noch, sosehr

brannten ihr noch die sanften Berührungen auf der Haut. Die Situation, in vollkommener

Finsternis und dieses Treffen ohne Vorwarnung hatte etwas faszinierendes. Doch vor allem

war es ein Abschied gewesen. Sie wusste es, sie hatte gespürt. Jetzt waren sie wieder Feinde.

Und nun musste sie Harry helfen! Draco war verschwunden, jetzt war es Harry, dem sie

wieder treu war! Sie stand auf und rannte durch den schwarzen Nebel Ron hinterher, in

Richtung Treppe.

6.

Die nächsten Minuten oder Stunden, keiner konnte es so genau definieren, ließen Ginny

keine Zeit, Trübsal zu blasen. Wie vor einem Jahr im Zaubereiministerium waren Ron,

Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna mitten hinein in den Kampf gegen Voldemort geraten. Auf

einmal sahen sie sich Todessern gegenüber, mitten in Hogwarts! Unter Aufbietung all ihrer

Kräfte, versuchten sie sie aufzuhalten. Sie bekamen nichts mit vom Geschehen in der Halle,

waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, am Leben zu bleiben. Doch dann, als die Todesser aus dem

Schloss flohen und Snape mit ihnen ging, als es schon schien, als sei alles aus, da stand auf

einmal Draco vor ihr.

Ginny hatte gerade einen Fluch auf einen der Todesser geschossen, Neville lag verletzt am

Boden und Luna und Ron jagten Snape nach so gut sie konnten.

Ginny war erschöpft und leicht verletzt, doch sie hätte Draco aufhalten können mit einem

einfachen Lähmzauber! Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es nicht tat. Nur für den Bruchteil einer

Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie konnte in ihnen Schreckliches lesen! Aber sie konnte ihn

immer noch nicht dafür hassen. Sie empfand nur tiefe Leere, da wo sie ihn einmal geliebt

hatte. Und er verstand. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden und Ginny hatte sich

nicht gerührt. Nur eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter. Jetzt war es vorbei. Dieser

Abschied war endgültig, jetzt würde sie auch aufhören können, an ihn zu denken.

Aufhören, ihn zu lieben.


End file.
